The MISS? Hogwarts Pageant
by drummer-gurl-1021
Summary: *based in Harry and the gangs 6th year* Hogwarts is holding a beauty pageant…only thing is, it’s not for girls. The pageant is for guys…gone drag! i uk at summaries...and the rating is for language...and the whole drag thing i guess...


**The…Miss? Hogwarts Pageant**

By: Krissy C.

Summary: *based in Harry and the gangs 6th year* Hogwarts is holding a beauty pageant…only thing is, it's not for girls. The pageant is for guys…gone drag! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry potter. The fabulous J.K. Rowling does…although I am mad at her at the moment…*bursts into tears* the only thing that I own is the characters that have never been mentioned in the stories before. And the plot too I guess.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter 1: Convincing Harry 

            "You want me to do _what_ Hermione!??!" Harry exclaimed as Hermione explained to him for the third time about the beauty pageant.

            "Well…as I said before…Dumbledore gathered all of us girl prefects and the head girl, and told us that Hogwarts would be holding a beauty pageant…but with a twist. The beauty pageant isn't for girls Harry…it's a drag beauty pageant. He told us that we were to get together with the prefects from our house and pick five guys from our house to compete!" she said excitedly. 

            "Hermione…I will NOT…go drag…for some stupid pageant!" Harry exclaimed angrily. "I can't believe that you even thought that I would!"

            "_Please Harry! All of the ticket sales earned goes to St. Mungos psychiatric ward, and if you were in the pageant, then it would for sure be a sale out! Just think of what you being in the pageant could mean to the patients in there." As Hermione said the last bit, Harry looked over at Neville, who was sitting a few chairs away, gazing into the fire. Harry took a deep breath. _

            "I can't believe that I'm about to say this…but…ok. I'll do this…pageant. But don't think that you can get me to do-" he was cut off by Hermione's squeal as she lunged at him and hugged him. 

            "Oh Harry, I knew that you would come through and help! Thank you SO much! I have to go and tell the girls!" She looked at him admirably and practically skipped across the common room to where Ginny and another girl were sitting on the floor talking. She whispered something to them, and then the other two stood up and walked back to Harry with Hermione.

            "Oh my God Harry. Thank you so much for agreeing to do this! You have no idea how much we appreciate it. It makes our job a lot easier!" Ginny squealed. "Yeah Harry, thanks! Oh…I'm Krissy by the way. I'm a seventh year. I don't think that we have ever been properly introduced." She held out her hand, and Harry shook it and smiled at her. Krissy had a mass of long, blonde hair that fell to her waist, and had hot pink on the ends. Her eyes were steel blue and her complexion was fair. She was no taller than he was. A prefects badge was gleaming from where it was pinned on her robes. 

            "Ok Harry, here is how the pageant will work. We three girls will have the next two days to make you all pretty and such. Since today is Friday, we have tonight, all day tomorrow, and until 4pm on Sunday. The pageant begins at 4:30pm at the new theatre in Hogsmeade. All of the profits from the ticket sales go to St. Mungos. You will need to corporate with us. Trust me…it will make everything a load easier. You understand the brief over view?" Harry nodded as Krissy finished. 

            "Ok then…Gin, go round up the other four guys and bring them here for me please." Ginny nodded and went to go and find the others. 

            "So…what exactly will us contestants have to do?" Harry asked, slightly worried about the answer. "I'll tell you everything when Gin comes back with the others," Krissy answered. 

            The three of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes, when Ginny finally came back with the others. Harry looked at the other four guys whom the girl's probably blackmailed into doing this. There was Brian Dole, a seventh year with short, spiked up brown hair and blue eyes, whom Harry had never spoken to before. Colin Creevey, Dean Thomas, and…Ron?!?! Harry could not imagine his best friend agreeing to do something like this, but then again he didn't doubt that Ginny had threatened to owl his mum if he said no. 

            The guys looked at each other, smiled and inclined their heads in a way of greeting. Colin took a camera out of the pocket of his robes and was about to start taking pictures when Hermione grabbed it from him.

            "Ok guys…you all know how the pageant will work…and I know that you guys want to know what you will have to do. Well, the opening thing is a dance number which we will have to teach you lot tomorrow. Then they will announce the top ten, and then the people left will do the modeling and talents. The final five will be announced, then an interview. Following the interview the winners will be announced. There will be a ball in the great hall after the pageant, after you lot have been returned to your normal selves." Krissy looked around at the guys, smiling. "Since there's now like…five minutes until dinner starts, you can go ahead and go down. After dinner, meet us in the transfiguration class room. If you don't I will hunt you down and hurt you. Understand?" the guys all nodded. "good." With that she left the common room. The others followed closely after her.  

                                                ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A/N: so…how was it? I know that this chapter is really short, but it's just like an introduction chapter type thing. The next chapters will be longer, I promise! I would appreciate it if you have read it then please review. I live for you guys' feed back, especially if it has corrective criticism in it. I think that this story is original…I have never read a story with the same plot as this one has…but if there is another one out there somewhere than I am sorry…I am not trying to steal your plot or anything. Thanks for reading my story! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!


End file.
